Aftertreatment devices are well known and widely used in various internal combustion engine applications for the aftertreatment of engine exhaust gases. Such devices as diesel oxidation catalysts (DOC) and diesel particulate filters (DPF) have been useful for handling and/or removing harmful constituents, including carbon monoxide, nitric oxide, unburned hydrocarbons, and soot in the exhaust stream of an engine.
As the DPF collects particulate matter such as soot from the exhaust gas, a back pressure will increase. In order to remove the soot in the DPF, the DPF is often times regenerated by converting the trapped soot to carbon dioxide in the presence of heat.
In certain countries, environmental laws require aftertreatment devices such as DPFs to be monitored.